This was no fairy tale
by Green.clouds
Summary: 500 years ago inuyasha and sesshomaru's father ruled the western lands but the village they ruled attacked the family? the years past, now Mrs. higurashi is queen and kagome is a princess. But what if inuyasha came back with his mind set on revenge? R
1. Chapter 1

Wow first story ever made by me that has ever made it on the computer. Just warning everyone if you see something in my story that is kind of screwed up, don't hesitate to tell me. Ill fix it right away

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**This was no fairy tale**

**Chapter 1**

"_FATHER" A young man around the age of 17 with long silver hair, amber eyes and little dog ears on top his head yelled as he dodged the flames that grew higher as his village was burnt to the ground. _

_He thought, No this can't happen, who would do this too the royal family… HIS family?_

_Thousands of the villages warriors were holding him down. No matter how hard he tried _

_He just couldn't get them off of him. He was forced to watch his fathers demise. And just like that the great dog demon was gone, life had been sucked from his body._

_Inuyasha could feel the tears pricking from behind his eyes, threatening to pour down his cheeks. He wouldn't let them, he couldn't show these humans he was weak._

_The next thing he knew the warriors where being thrown off of him and he was being pulled up from the ground. His half brother Shesshomaru had helped him and the two ran for the forest. _

_Why is he helping me? Doesn't he hate me casue im only a half breed? Father must have told him to get us both out of here safely as his last wish. _

_As they came to the top of the last hill they could see the forest._

" _INUYASHA" A woman voice rang threw his ears " Just as your father has died you shall follow!" the words left her mouth as if the where venom. She then picked up the spear that was sitting on the ground at her feet and she threw it right for his heart only to hit dead center. _

_He was surprised and hurt deeply not because of the spear sticking out of his chest though. Didn't Kikyou love him? Why had she betrayed him like this? The last next thing he knew he had hit the well behind him, stuck there forever. Dead._

"_That Kagome, is why I don't want you going on your walks in the forest" Queen higurashi told her daughter._

" _Awww mama, that's just some silly fairy tale, the forest isn't haunted or anything!"_

_Kagome said back. She had big brown eyes, long raven hair and was very pretty. Not to mention a princess, all the young men had their eyes on her but she wouldn't take any of them. To her it seemed like they just wanted to marry so they could rule over the western lands, not for love._

"_Okay dear, you don't have to believe the legend, but u do have to promise me that you will not go walking into that forest"_

_Kagome quickly noticed her mother mistake. All she had said was that Kagome couldn't go walking into the forest she didn't say that she couldn't take one of the stable horses. Besides it wouldn't be to dangerous if she brought Miroku with her. _

_So she put on her best depressed face took a huge sigh and answered her mother as best she could without smiling. " Fine mother, you win I promise you that I will never walk into that forest." With that said she stoop up turned around and left the thrown room she was in. _

_Once she shut the huge ten foot doors behind her. She dropped the sad and depressed act and at once was very happy. She did a little dance and then ran towards the kitchen to find her best friend miroku. More then likely he would be in there with all the women cooks earning himself quite a few red hand marks across the face for groping them._

_Sorry this chapter was so short the rest will be longer I promise ! _

_Anyway hope your enjoying it so far and the next chapter will be up very very soon._

_Don't forget to review _


	2. Into the forest

Hey everyone ok this chapter like I promised will be at least 2 pages longer then the last. I'm all warmed up and ready to type because I just had to type up half of my sisters home work -- But this story is going pretty good, I have it all planned out. If you have any ideas for me though I'd be glad to look them over

Oh, I almost forgot I wanted to say thanks to Aranthi, he/she gave me my first review. I read what you wrote and was so happy that some one liked my story thank you.

**Chapter 2 **

**This was no fairy tale**

"SANGO, get down here right now and make me dinner!" a mans voice yelled

While up in her bedroom a pretty dark haired girl with matching eyes was sitting on the ground planning he escape from this awful place they called home. For sango life was horrible, ever since her mother and brother had died in a house fire, her step father made her work until she could no longer move. She was positive that it was he who set the house on fire to kill her family just to get his hands on her mother's money. But when he realized that sango had gone out for a walk and was not dead he decided to work her to the bone and take the money afterwards.

Her head shot up when she heard foot steps making their way up the stairs. Quickly she ran to the door, locked it and pushed her bed up against it. As soon as she did so the knob started shaking, he was trying to get in.

"Open this door right now sango! You should not be treating me like this after I fed you and gave you a roof over your head when your mother and brother died" he said in a dark cruel voice while banging on the door.

Sango was starting to get mad "You make it sound like you helped me but you didn't, I know that u killed them, you started the damned fire to get my mother's money but because I was still alive u just picked to use my to your advantage and make me do all your work!"

"Do not speak to your father like that, Sango!"

"Your not my father by blood, you're my step father and I hate you!" she spat back with the tears now flowing down her face.

She saw the door start to crack a little form all the pressure he was putting on it by banging over and over with in big hands. She quickly looked around for the money her mother had left for her, grabbed it and jumped out the window just before the door finally broke down and her step father fell to the ground.

_I have to get out of here_.

She looked behind her back towards the house to see him climbing out the window and now running after her with a great deal of speed.

_Aghhh no how did he get through the door and is already after me with that speed! The forest it's my only chance, ill lose him in there._

With this all planned out in her mind she ran for the forest.

……………………………………………………

As kagome ran down the 5 flights of stairs and many hall ways she wished that they didn't have to live in such a big castle. As she rounded the last corner she could hear a big slapping sound coming from the kitchen and then miroku's voice not far behind that pleading the young women for forgiveness and blaming his hand of having a mind of its own.

She smirked as the women just slapped him again.

_Serves him right._ She thought.

"Hey miroku!" she ran over to him and giving him a friendly hug.

"Hey Kagome" he greeted her back a little confused at why she was here.

"What brings you down here kagome?"

"Oh yeah! Miroku want to go for a ride on horseback with me?" she asked him with pleading eyes

"sure, its not like I have anything better to do" all the women cooks had big smiles on their faces when they heard that he would be leaving, not having to worry about watching his hands anymore.

"Great! Ill meat you down in the stable. I just have to tell my mother that we are going"

"Wait kagome, where are we going to ride!" he yelled in hopes that she would hear before running out the door.

She did and answered "the forest" then sped away before he could protest. A big gulping could be heard from his direction as he slowly made his way to the stable.

………………………………….

Kagome ran down the road to see miroku waiting for her with both the horses settled up and ready to go. She smiled and waved to him as she walked down the road.

"So kagome" he said when she got into ear shot "why are we going into the forest of inuyasha?"

"Don't sound so scared miroku, the stories aren't true, there is no demon stuck to some well in the forest. If there was don't you think some one would have found him?"

"Yeah I guess… your right kagome there can't be any demon in that forest I mean demons don't exist"

Forcing himself to believe his own words they rode into the forest, her with a smile and him with a worried look, still not too sure about this idea.

………………………………..

When they where about quarter way into the forest miroku started to calm down. Then the air started to go out in little ripples around Kagome and the world started to pulse like it had its own heart beat, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Miroku did u feel that?" she asked a little nervous

His simple reply was "feel what" not wanting fear to take over him again.

…………………………………..

Oooooooohhhh cliff hanger, sorry I just had to leave it there. Well I checked and this chapter is over 1000 words. And that is definitely longer then the last don't dwell on the cliff hanger too much ill get the next chapter up soon, maybe this weekend maybe tomorrow if im lucky i might ever get it in tonight (probably not though--)

I don't know because my dad has to do some work on the computer. Its being very slow so he has to transfer some stuff and delete a lot of things but it gives me time to think of what will happen in the next chapter


	3. meeting new friends

Ok so turns out my dad didn't fix the computer last night so here I am the very next day typing up a new chapter for all you readers I'm in such a good mood today, its weird because yesterday I was so grumpy. Onto the story.

**Chapter 3**

**This was no fairy tale**

"Kagome, are you alright? You seem to be very tense." Miroku asked as he looked back to see here franticly looking from side to side with a terrified look on her face.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" she replied

Before he could answer her a bird flew out of the bush sitting to there left making much noise. Kagome jumped, thinking that the little robin could have been some mad man coming out of the bush to attack them. Or did she think it was a demon?

_No demons don't exist, demons don't exist, demons don't exist_ she told herself over and over in her head.

Miroku was now looking at her with a look on his face that plainly told her that he thought she was crazy. His head quickly shot to the right though as something came rushing in their direction through another bush. This time Kagome knew it was no bird.

"Stay behind me, Kagome" he said and put his arm in front of her protectively.

He got ready to fight as the person or thing got closer and closer and closer. Until a girl that looked about the same age as then walked out of the bush and fainted right in front of them.

"What the hell!" Miroku swore. Running up to her and gently picking up the fainted girl in a bridal style. She had cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Oh no" Kagome looked very worried for the women in Miroku's arms. "What does u think happened to her?"

"I don't know but we have to get her back to the village, she looks really beaten up." He answered.

…………………………………..

_Where am I? _Sango thought, as she opened her eyes to see a big bedroom. It didn't have much in it maybe a night stand a closet and a mirror that was the size of a desk. But that didn't seem to fill up the huge room.

"Ouch my head hurts" she said to herself.

"That's because you fell, there is a big bump on the back of it."

Sango then realized she wasn't alone in the room. She jumped at his voice and slapped him out of fear, not to mention the hand that had made its way to her rear end.

"Ouch" was all Miroku could get out.

"Who are you? Why have u kidnapped me!" she screamed at him just as Kagome walked into the room.

"Oh good your awake" Kagome said in a cheerful voice.

Sango looked up as she walked in. "what's going on? Who are you people!"

She was very scared now.

"Oh sorry, hi my name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm the princess of the western lands, and this is Miroku" Kagome then leaned in to whisper to Sango "watch out for him he likes to grope all girls"

"Kind of late for that" Sango said and shot Miroku a glare that could have killed.

"Well Sango, what happened to you? Miroku and I were riding in the forest and you came up to us and fainted on the spot. Plus u had all of those cute on your body" Kagome said pointing to Sango."

"Oh well princess Kagome…uh…"

"Its ok if you're not ready to tell us Sango." Miroku spoke up

"Yeah, we don't want to force you into telling us. But you're welcome to stay in the castle for as long as you want. We could become good friends!" Kagome had a great big smile on her face now, none of the village girl wanted to be her friend because they thought she would be snobby. But Kagome was the farthest thing from being a snob, anyone that spent two minutes in the same room with the girl would fall in love with her. Sango had the same big smile on her face; she didn't have any friends either because of her father.

The girls started chatting about themselves and Miroku was sure this was going to be boring so he slipped away.

_Wow, Sango sure is pretty. _He thought to himself. _Maybe the prettiest girl I have ever met. I'll have to get to know here a little better, maybe ill ask if she wants to go for a walk later._

…………………………….

Ok fine I made another short chapter but at least I have been updating a lot so its not like you have to wait a long time Don't forget to review, the more reviews I get the happier I'll be, the happier I am the more I'll want to update. See how it all works out?

So you better get those reviews in!


	4. So sorry

Dear readers.

I'm so sorry for making all of you wait this long before the next update. But im having some problems… last week when I was at my mothers house I found out that I couldn't update on that computer. So I just typed it out and was going to send it to my dads but when I got to my dads I found out that my computer wont take the stuff I sent over from my moms house. So sometime this week ill walk to my moms at the lunch break and get this all sorted out. Don't worry the update wont be longer then 5 days, I promise!

From Green.clouds


	5. once again

Dear readers,

Sorry everyone but I have to put this story on pause until further notice.

Hopefully it wont be too long.


End file.
